


Carmin: Be Fed and Loved

by feraciousAbandon (Pitchblende_Viridia)



Series: Diamonds are Forever [5]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Ashen-Pale Smearing, Bulges and Nooks, Deepthroating, F/F, Hand Feeding, Oral Sex, Pale-Red Smearing, Slurry Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/feraciousAbandon
Summary: Sometimes healing takes a helping hand, and you've been very lucky to have Elvira provide that for you and Pitche when things were at their worst. It's still a process, but you've all found comfortable places to fit into the strange mixed-up quadrant situation you have.





	Carmin: Be Fed and Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmineKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineKnight/gifts).



> Written for my dearest moirail <3>

You were already half way through the box of brownies Elvira had brought by the time Pitche started to stir in your lap. Your precious moirail had nodded off after Elvira fed on her, stretched out over both your laps in a venom-induced haze and once that had happened, Elvira had turned her attentions on you. Ever since things with Kindra, Elvira had been helping the both of you recover, and she had taken a specific interest in keeping you _ quite  _ well-fed.

Almost too well-fed, even. You barely had one mouthful down and she was pushing more past your lips, cooing praise at you affectionately. If her other hand hadn’t been busy stroking Pitche’s side, it would have been on your stomach, rubbing soft circles as she fed you bite after bite.

“Mmmm… Soft…” One of Pitche’s hands was intertwined with your own and you felt her squeeze it as she shifted against you, nuzzling into your quickly-filling stomach affectionately. You could feel a blush rising to your cheeks at her comment and you squeezed back, mouth too full to respond properly. From your side, Elvira let out a gentle chuckle, pushing another brownie into your mouth before reaching over to stroke Pitche’s hair.

“Rest well, Pitche dear? I’ve just been making sure our darling Carmin has had enough to eat.” Elvira’s voice was low and soothing, and she had a relaxed smile on her face as she looked down over the both of you. Despite the relative coolness of her body, that look made you feel warm inside, and it was only amplified by the affections of your moirail.

“Mmm… should let me… help out then…” Pitche reached up clumsily, almost knocking the container over as she grabbed for a brownie and pressed it against your lips. Elvira let out another laugh as Pitche smeared brownie on your face with her clumsy movements, but you were quick enough to still get the majority of it in your mouth. 

“You’re getting… so soft pabe…” Pitche let out a little purr and nuzzled against your stomach more, her hand dropping down from your face to rub at your side. You let out a soft, embarrassed whine, but couldn’t get a word out as Elvira pushed an especially large bite into your mouth.

“She is, isn’t she? You’ve both recovered so well. Just look how much you’re able to eat Carmin, you’re doing such a good job.” Elvira lifted the container, shaking it a little to show that there were only a few brownies left and smiling at you. “We’ll have to make sure you finish them all. We wouldn’t want any of them to go to waste, would we Pitche?”

A shiver raced down your spine at that, and you couldn’t hold back a quiet moan. You were already starting to feel full, but you knew Elvira wouldn’t let up until you had eaten as much as you possibly could. You felt Pitche’s head move against you in a nod, making an affirmative noise as she reached up and clumsily pushed another brownie into your mouth.

It was embarrassing, but with all the attention you were receiving, it was inevitable that your bulge would start to come out. The thick appendage squirmed in your pants and your blush deepened when you heard Pitche start to giggle, pressing her face against it. It still felt weird how much this kinda thing turned you on.

“Pabe… pabe your bulge… is out y’know…” Pitche could barely stop giggling as your bulge pressed up against her face through the fabric, and Elvira grinned a little wider as she pushed the last brownie from the container into your mouth. 

You really should have known better than to think that was all she had brought.

Elvira picked up the empty container and slipped it back into her bag before pulling out a second one filled with cookies. You couldn’t hold back a whine at the sight. You already felt pretty damn full and you knew she wasn’t gonna stop at just one or two.

When Elvira pushed the first cookie past your lips, you couldn’t help but squirm a little as Pitche’s hands shifted down and started to tug at your pants. You could feel your bulge surge a little with excitement as she started working them down, and Elvira tutted affectionately as she watched.

“You two are just  _ insatiable _ aren’t you? Really, I’ve never met a pair so well matched as you two needy girls.” She pushed another cookie into your mouth, and you noticed that as she was speaking the hand that had been on Pitche’s side had migrated down to slip under her skirt.

You let out a groan around the food in your mouth as Pitche finally got your pants down enough to reach your bulge, and her warm hand wrapped around it tightly, smearing lubricant around as she started to stroke it. She let out a moan of your own, and your bulge squirmed in her hand. You loved the sounds she made, and Elvira was always good at getting her going.

Another cookie was pressed against your lips, and you tried to make a noise of protest. You were stuffed, and didn’t feel like you could fit anymore. But Elvira was insistent, and you eventually gave in.

“Mmm good girl Carmin. I know you can fit a few more.” You tried to respond, but there was a suddenly a hot, wet sensation around your bulge and you looked down to see Pitche lowering her mouth down the squirming tentacle, moaning around it as Elvira teased at her under her skirt.

Between the food filling your stomach, and the wet heat of Pitche’s mouth around your bulge, you were practically in heaven. Your moans were getting louder as your moirail worked more of your bulge into her mouth, taking it down her throat as it squirmed and leaked lubricant and slurry. Elvira was humming, pleased with you both as she continued to feed you more cookies and tease Pitche.

Your hips were rocking up against Pitche as she moaned around your bulge, taking your whole length down her throat with a practiced ease. Elvira pushed one last cookie into your mouth and you let out a groan. She always knew just when you hit your limit, and her hand moved down to stroke at your well-filled stomach.

“Don’t let up on her now, Pitche dear. You’re both being such good girls together. Show her how much you want her to feel good.” Pitche redoubled her efforts at the praise, and you could tell by the way her moans picked up that Elvira had finally slipped her fingers into her nook. Her head bobbed up and down your length, throat flexing and squeezing around you and driving you closer to your climax.

“Ffffhhuuck g-gonna!” With your mouth finally free of food, you were able to give a warning and your hips bucked up more erratically. Elvira’s cool hand stroking you stomach only made things feel better, and with a soft cry you finally came, gushing copius amounts of slurry down Pitche’s throat.

“Mmm good girl, good girl. Now, don’t spill a drop of that Pitche. You need to replenish your fluids quickly.” You could feel Pitche swallowing around your length with each pulse of slurry, and knowing she was drinking it all made things so much hotter. You were still panting and moaning by the time your orgasm finally ran dry, and Pitche started to pull away as your bulge retracted into its sheath.

Pitche’s own moans kept on for a while before she let out a soft cry of her own, clinging to you as she shook through an orgasm of her own. Elvira smiled down at the both of you, leaning in to kiss your forehead as she pulled her hand from under Pitche’s skirt and examined the rust-coloured fluid covering it.

“You two have done so well today. You’re both getting so much better, I’m so proud.” Pitche had caught her breath after a moment, and was beaming up at the both of you, still a little out of it. “Now, clean this up, won’t you dear?”

Elvira lowered her slurry-coated hand to Pitche’s lips, and you couldn’t have looked away if you wanted to when she started to lick the hand clean. Her mouth and tongue scoured every drop of slurry from Elvira’s hand, and by the time she was done you could almost feel your bulge starting to stir again.

“Carmin dear, I think it’s time Pitche gets something proper to eat, don’t you?”  You finally broke your gaze away from Pitche to see Elvira handing you the container of cookies. You were certainly too full to eat anymore yourself at the moment, but the idea of feeding the rest to Pitche left a warm feeling in your chest.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [find me on tumblr (18+ only)](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com) if there’s anything else you want to ask!


End file.
